Aspect of the Blizzard
by actualbear
Summary: From her first time in the Circle, to her last days as the Herald. Before she was known as the Inquisitor, Kalia Trevelyan was a twitchy mage with a penchant for linguistics. She doesn't always make sense, but she might be exactly what they need. COMPLETE
1. Where Secrets are Hidden

**Note** **\- This is my first story to post to this site, and it is done. It details the events that lead to closing the breach, as the first time I played DA:I I assumed that was all you were going to do. I'll post the chapters every couple of days.**

Bloomingtide 9:18 Dragon - Valeria

The stone walls of the tower were all that Kalia would have had ever known. At least, that's what it seemed like.

She was born a Trevelyan, but she didn't know what that meant until she was a teenager. The Trevelyans were nobility, which meant they were allowed certain privileges others were not.

One such 'privilege' her parents had was the 'privilege' to drop their three year old daughter off at the Ostwick Tower once she'd shown magical talent. The fact that they did so without being asked or confronted was particularly noteworthy. All of the noble houses in Ostwick took note; here was a family that did the right thing in the Maker's eyes. Kalia did not remember this.

First Enchanter Valeria did.

This was the first time the First Enchanter had ever had a noble family drop off a child themselves. Valeria had been with the Circle of Ostwick for eleven years, the last three of which as the First Enchanter. She'd overseen at least fifty different new arrivals to the circle, and Kalia's had been notable due to the cold nature of her parents. And Kalia herself, if she was being honest. Bann Trevelyan seemed more concerned with being seen dropping off his daughter than comforting the child.

In hindsight, Bann Trevelyan didn't touch the small girl, never even addressed her. Lady Trevelyan looked at the child as if she was a it was feral dog. They had an elven servant with them that held the child very tightly, something Valeria understood. Often, the nobility pawned off children on favored servants who grew attached to those little ones that would come to command them one day.

Usually, the entire process of admitting someone into the circle takes a few days. First, there is a conversation with the Templars regarding the acquisition of the person. If there was an altercation, or damage, then the process sometimes takes longer. Then the First Enchanter would talk to the new apprentice and hopefully quell any fears they had about being forced to join the circle. She prefered to talk to children; the younger they were the less likely they were to be an issue later. Then there is a conversation about potential skills, talents and anything else of note that might be useful to the circle. Finally, Valeria would go over the rules of the circle and bunk assignments.

Due to the family dropping off the child, Valeria thought she should clear her schedule to make sure she answered all of the questions the nobles were sure to have. Much to the surprise of the First Enchanter, Kalia's parents didn't seem interested in anything other than making the visit as short as possible. The elven servant was whispering something to the toddler in elven, and despite being an elf herself Valeria didn't have much experience with the language. When she asked if the parents had any questions, the two shared an odd glance before gesturing that they did not. Typically, Valeria wouldn't have pushed, but in this case she thought this was odd.

"So," Valeria began. "Typically, we ask the Templars what it was that caused their magic to manifest. Since you have decided to come willingly, I will ask you instead. Sometimes this information is helpful in understanding what kind of magics the child may be best suited for."

Bann Trevelyan studied the First Enchanter closely. Valeria was used to this, especially from a member of the noble society that often scoffed at the notion of an elf being held in such high regard.

True, she was only the fifth elven First Enchanter of the Free Marches, and the first female one at Ostwick. She'd achieved the position due to her friend First Enchanter Orsino, who petitioned the Chantry on her behalf. Still, it was not unusual for a human to look down on her, or assume that she was a servant of the tower instead of the leader of the Ostwick Circle of Magi.

Lady Trevelyan coughed, clearly trying to signal something to the Bann. It was here that Valeria noticed the end of a bandage sticking out of Lady Trevelyan's glove. It appears that they might have been hiding an altercation, although with humans it could have been a part of their 'good game' or whatever it was.

"Yes," Bann Trevelyan began. "We were told that there was a way to remove the magics from her, so that she may be normal. If you were to deem it necessary, would that mean that she would have to be returned to us?"

First Enchanter Valeria was floored. For several reasons. Bann Trevelyan described The Rite of Tranquility as if one was asking about mutton pie, or the weather. All who knew of the rite knew what it did. You were cut off from the Fade. To have undergone the rite of tranquility was to be cut off from everything that made you, you. There were no half-truths about the Rite of Tranquility. Bann Trevelyan knew what he was asking for.

Also, due to the phrasing of the question, it was clear that the Bann did not want Kalia back even if she didn't have her magical ability. Nothing seemed to make sense. Valeria knew that when dealing with wealthy humans, even as the First Enchanter, she had to be careful. All she'd worked for could be taken away if this Bann Trevelyan decided to tell all the nobles of Ostwick about the 'elven savage' running the Circle.

"We do not allow for the Rite of Tranquility to be used as a first resort," said the First Enchanter. She struggled to keep the anger out of her voice. "As a rule, once someone joins a Circle they do not leave. As far as what you are describing, that is the Rite of Tranquility. That is something reserved for someone who either has no control of their magics or someone who cannot defend themselves from possession."

Lady Trevelyan scoffed. "This child is capable of defending itself, but its lack of control more than qualifies it for your rite. All it does is babble incoherently to the servant. " The venom dripping off of the woman's words would have killed a Quillback.

It was then that she noticed two things.

The servant was clutching the child so tightly she may have suffocated the toddler. While the Trevelyan's backs were to the servants, she could see that the servant held no love for Lady Trevelyan. It was odd for a servant to outwardly show this much emotion, even if the servant loved the child like it was one of her own.

While the child appeared to have light blonde hair like the Trevelyans, it could just as easily been mistaken for white. Assuming that the child's hair was white, it would match the servants hair perfectly. When Kalia opened her eyes, she had her theory proven correct. Kalia's eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, which on its own didn't mean much on its own because the Bann's eyes were also blue. However, Lady Trevelyan's eyes were dark brown, while the servant's eyes were light blue. Baby Kalia yawned, then pulled on the servants shirt while mumbling a random mix of elven and the king's tongue, all but confirming her suspicions.

The coldness of Lady Trevelyan, coupled with the nervous energy that surrounded the Bann was attention grabbing. However, it was the look that the servant gave the child that proved her theory. It was attentive, nurturing, and caring. It was love, without restraint. There was no doubt about it. Kalia was the child of the servant and Bann Trevelyan.

It would make sense that they would do this. The Trevelyans were viewed as a pious family. Some of her preliminary reports about the family say that their piety was political, but House Trevelyan was very well respected. Having it known that they turned over their own child as soon as her magical ability manifested would bolster their reputation with the Chantry. At the same time, they would get to avoid any potential scandals by using the Circle to hide Bann Trevelyan's infidelity.

Valeria had seen enough, and knew that she didn't want to antagonize the Trevelyans. At this point, nothing was finalized. If she antagonized them, they might decide to take her to the the Kirkwall Circle, or the Templar fortress that was the Tantervale Circle of Magi.

The Ostwick Tower was one of the smallest in the Free Marches, and it was widely considered one of the most progressive. Kalia would be in good hands, although it was clear that her 'family' wasn't that concerned with her safety either way.

After having the Trevelyans sign the necessary forms and the ceremonial tour of the tower, First Enchanter Valeria attempted something she'd originally thought unwise. But she was no longer afraid now that the paperwork had been done, and didn't know if she'd ever get the chance again. She knew that once the Trevelyans left the tower, there was almost no chance of them ever returning. This was her only chance of speaking to the servant. Valeria needed the truth, so she told a Iie. She told the Trevelyans that they could wait in the Chantry, and speak to the Revered Mother of the Circle, while Valeria and the servant got the child situated. She had no idea if the Revered Mother was free or interested in talking to the Trevelyans. But she knew that people like the Trevelyans would probably want to talk to the Revered Mother, for no other reason than to say that they did.

Bann Trevelyan looked concerned for a moment, but the Lady didn't give him a chance to argue as she swiftly guided him to the Chantry. It was clear that the Lady wanted to converse with the Revered Mother. Or at least, wanted to be seen conversing with the Revered Mother.

Once they were alone, First Enchanter Valeria and the servant looked at each other. Neither of the elven women had a vallaslin, meaning that neither of them had ever been in a Dalish elf clan. They were both 'flat ears;' those elves who spent their lives around humans. They were standing in the center of the room, while young Kalia looked at a painting.

"Well," the servant began. "It is clear that you know what the Lord and Lady had hoped to keep secret."

This statement confirmed Valeria's beliefs.

"It would be nice to know your name," said Valeria. "I'd like to tell the young one her real mother's name someday."

The servant faltered, but Valeria was unsure why. Hadn't she just previously confirmed that she was the mother of the child?

"I...have never heard another call my da'len...my child...my Kalia… mine. My name as Merra." The servant looked visibly pained, her eyes meeting the eyes of the small child that was listening intently.

Valeria looked at the elven woman. Originally the white hair and the roughness of her hands originally made Valeria think she was old, yet looking closely at the youthful features of her face it was clear that Merra had seen less than thirty summers.

"Merra," said Valeria slowly. "This may be the only time I can ask these questions. Tell me, how did this come to be?"

There was a sudden chill in the room, as Merra looked sad. Not an emotional one, but the temperature in the room plummeted. Was the servant a mage as well? There was a sudden rush of magic that filled the room and lowered the temperature dramatically. Just as quickly as it happened, Merra smiled at the child, and the temperature returned to normal. The magic that flooded the room receded just as quickly. Valeria quickly realized that this action was done by Kalia, not Merra.

"Young Kalia is perceptive," murmured Valeria. "I'm guessing that whenever someone near her is sad, her magic reacts to the emotion. An empathetic response?"

Merra nodded, then paused. "It only seems to happen when I am sad around her. It started just after her second birthday. The Lord and Lady had not ever noticed it, and I'd hoped that they wouldn't notice it until she was able to understand what was happening to her. All that changed a few months ago. When she...when they…"

Valeria had been staring at young Kalia, unable to take her eyes off the small girl. Magical talents manifested around the age of six in most cases, with some people manifesting as early as five or four and as late as seventeen. But at two? This child was clearly gifted, and her powers seemed to be attuned to both ice and the emotions of others. This was certainly a strange combination. Valeria was so enthralled, she didn't notice that Merra had begun crying. Her tears caused Kalia to drop the temperature in the room to the point where she could see her breath. The tears and the temperature snapped Valeria out of her trance.

Merra looked at the child longingly. The child, seemingly confused by the expression, gestured to be picked up. Merra obliged, picking up the child and setting her on the First Enchanter's desk. Then she continued her story while the First Enchanter eyed the child.

"The Lord likes to have his way with the servants, and the Lady allows it," began Merra. "He'd taken a liking to me several years past, and when it was discovered that I'd become pregnant, they came to an agreement."

There was a harshness to her voice that hadn't been there previously. Valeria looked at the child, who was sitting on her desk waving around a quill. Kalia's bright blue eyes never left her mother, eyeing the young elf with love and curiosity. Merra repaid the child's gaze with a soft smile, the kind of smile reserved for the young and innocent.

"Lady Trevelyan was done with childbirth. Not that she was not longer able to, she just didn't want to. The agreement was simple," continued Merra. "I was to be kept away from the other servants, along with Lady Trevelyan. If the child looked enough like them, it would be considered as one of their own."

"What happened if the child didn't look enough like them?" Asked Valeria.

Merra said nothing, but the hard look she gave Valeria provided enough information.

After a moment, it was Merra that broke the silence.

"Kalia was deemed acceptable, and for the first two years I've served as a nanny to my own child. After a couple of months it was clear that Kalia didn't favor the Lady as she did me, which caused the Lady to be cold to Kalia. Which in turn, the child picked up on," explained Merra. "A few months ago, after the Lord and Lady had been at a party, they came home to find Kalia and myself curled up on a bed in the guest wing. It was stupid of me, being that intimate with Kalia in a place where anyone could have seen. But I'd assumed that they would be gone all night. I…"

Tears welled up in her eyes, and the temperature dropped harshly in the room. Valeria used her own magic to keep the temperature constant, which elicited a small cry from Kalia. This was interesting to Valeria as well. It seemed that the child didn't know where it was coming from, but knew something was interacting with her magic. This was probably the first time the little one had ever felt the magic of another.

"Hush da'len," said Valeria. "There is nothing to fear."

Kalia stared at her mother, looking for approval. Merra nodded, and Kalia gave the First Enchanter a warm smile. It was clear that the child was very bright. The temperature warmed, a bit. Valeria felt herself expend a little more energy to keep the temperature in room stable. Merra's voice regained it's conviction.

"I awoke to the Lord taking Kalia from me and giving her to the Lady," began Merra. "I was still in the clutches of sleep and didn't know what was going on, so I reacted in a way I wouldn't have otherwise. I reached for her, and Bann Trevelyan slapped me, hard. Of course he'd hit me before, but never in front of Kalia. The Lady attempted to strike me herself when suddenly her hand was pierced by a piece of ice that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. The Lady recoiled in terror, and the Lord threatened to have me hung for being a mage outside of the circle. It was then they noticed young Kalia, sitting on the floor next to me, her eyes glowing brightly in the dark. Since then, the Lord and Lady have kept their distance from both of us. Two days ago, I was told of their plan to move her to this circle. I asked to come along, and they agreed. However I feel it was due to the fact that neither of them wanted to be alone with her."

Valeria was stunned. A child, less than three, had manifested an element without training. Also, Valeria noticed that she felt tired, more tired than she should for the hour. It was then she realized that her magic was still countering young Kalia's own. The child barely looked fazed by the effort, which meant that the child had a deep reserve of mana, something else that the First Enchanter did not expect. This was a special case indeed.

Valeria would have asked more, but there was a knock on the door. The Trevelyans were at the door, and to not show them in would have tipped them off. She looked back at Merra, who had quickly adopted her mask of servitude and obedience. She picked up the child, and gave Kalia a quick but loving kiss on the forehead. Valeria knew that once Merra left, she'd more than likely never see her daughter again.

Valeria opened the door, and let the Trevelyans in. They'd told her how they'd spoken to the Revered Mother at the Chantry. She'd told them how strong their faith must have been to willingly submit their daughter to the Circle. The Revered Mother said it spoke greatly about the quality of House Trevelyan. Lady Trevelyan looked especially pleased.

All manner of pleasantries died in the throat of the First Enchanter. Instead, Valeria nodded and said that their business was concluded. The Trevelyan's bid her farewell, without so much as looking at Kalia. Merra stepped into the doorway, only to be chased by Kalia, who blubbered after her. "Tel'Sathan!" Kalia yelled.

Merra looked pained, and Valeria knew why. The humans may have thought it just the babbling of children, but the two women knew that meant 'No, please' in elven. The girl was bright indeed. Kalia knew what this meant.

Merra smiled at the young girl, taking off a bracelet with a Sylvanwood charm on it, and wrapping it around the young girls wrist.

"Ma'lath bellanaris, da'len." Merra smiled, a smile that would have broken the hearts of all that saw it. A smile rooted in finality. She turned and walked out the door, the mask of servitude doing it's best to hide the pain that antagonized her very being. Once the Trevelyans and Merra left, it was just the two of them.

Valeria relaxed, and let go of the magic she was using to keep the room warm. When she stopped, she felt the young girls magic fill the room, and soon enough it was cold enough for Valeria to see her breath. The young girl didn't say anything, she just stared at the Sylvanwood charm. It was of a dog, or maybe a wolf. It was old, and clearly worn down, but it was clear that the charm was now the most important thing in the world to the young girl.

It took everything Valeria had not to break down hearing that. Her elven was rusty, living in the circle she only ever used it to translate books. But what Merra had said was simple enough.

"My love is with you forever, child."


	2. Where Prisoners Go to Die

Guardian 9:41 Dragon - Kalia

Kalia's hands were heavy.

Her vision was blurry, or it was very dark.

 _Or both,_ Kalia thought.

Kalia went to move her white hair from in front of her face so that she could see, but soon realized that she was in shackles. Her movement caused the previously unaware guards to surround her. Their swords were dancing dangerously near her exposed throat.

 _Shit._

She swallowed, attempting to keep the contents of her stomach from spilling onto the floor. She didn't remember much. Her last clear memory was of leaving the Ostwick Circle with Knight Captain Gregory. She thought of their last conversation. Old First Enchanter Valeria and the Templar Commander recommended the two of them go to the Conclave as representatives of the Ostick Circle. Knight Captain Gregory was a quiet man, and the only Templar at the Ostwick Circle that had actually defeated a demon. With the exception of Templar Commander Reeves.

And Kalia, though she was not a Templar.

Everyone in the Ostwick Circle knew Kalia Trevelyan. Everyone also knew to keep away from her. There was a rumor that with all that had happened to her, she was cursed.

 _Considering I am clearly in a dungeon, surrounded by men that are most likely Templars, they weren't wrong. If they give me the option between death and the Rite, I'd probably choose death,_ thought Kalia.

Reflexively, she checked her cuffs.

 _They aren't enchanted!_

She let her magical energies flutter around the room, and made sure there wasn't a trap or otherwise waiting for her.

There was nothing.

 _If the men guarding me had been Templars, they would have noticed that. They also would have misinterpreted its intention and countered with a nullifying action. These are normal men. Maybe I'm not in too much trouble._

Any other person who awoke to find themselves chained in a dungeon surrounded by strange men might have attacked and attempted to flee. Kalia thought about it, but then thought against it. She didn't know why she was being held, and she didn't know where. There was no way to know how many people she would have to fight off, and besides, they hadn't done anything to her so far. It appeared that they didn't know she was a mage, which meant that she could use that to her advantage as necessary.

Kalia was lost in thought, when she felt something stab her hand. She cried out in pain, which startled the guards. Her voice was softer than they expected. This was the first noise they'd ever heard from her. She looked down at her hand and saw that there was a green, pulsing light coming from her hand. It cast an otherworldly glow on the dungeon cell.

 _Fuck. What is that? What have I done?_

Just as that happened, she heard the door to the dungeon open, and two women entered. The first looked like a simple Chantry Sister, but the glittering chainmail that adorned her outfit showed that she was clearly more than that. She immediately identified the other woman. She was one of the hands of the divine, and the Hero of Orlais. She also felt the woman's presence interacting with her magic in a strange way. She knew the woman was a seeker, but she also knew that her own magical abilities often caused her to interact with others in strange ways. The First Enchanter told her that it meant she was very powerful, not that Kalia ever cared to be powerful. It also made her an outcast at the Circle.

 _Between my normal strangeness and this mark on my hand, I've got no fucking idea what's going on._

The first words out of the Seeker's mouth shattered all that Kalia knew. The Conclave had been destroyed, The Temple of Sacred Ashes had been destroyed, and everyone in attendance had died.

 _That meant Gregory was dead. And the Lavellan woman from two nights ago, dead. There will be no retreating back to hide in the circle library. There won't be a circle library. There may not be a circle._

 _Except you. "Everyone who attended the conclave is dead. Except you." That's what the Seeker said, meaning she thinks I'm responsible._

The way the Seeker said it showed that she believed Kalia to be the main suspect.

Kalia was shocked, heartbroken. She said nothing, but soon realized that her silence had been taken as disinterest as the Seeker grabbed her hand hard asking her to explain the mark. She couldn't and it was clear that there wasn't anything Kalia could say to convince the terrifying woman that she'd done nothing. Even if she wasn't incredibly skilled at identifying people's emotions, she knew The seeker didn't believe her.

 _Ugh, shit. Seekers are like super-powered Templars. They're the Templars of the Templars!_ Kalia thought. _She probably could strike me down as if it was nothing._

The redheaded woman saved Kalia, but it was clear that it wasn't for her benefit.

The Seeker undid the metal bindings, opting for simple rope.

 _Maybe she doesn't know I'm a mage. Maybe this thing on my hand is hiding that from her. I'm probably not going to overpower a Seeker, but depending on what happens here I may need to try._

Just then, an image of the Seeker standing over her body, blood running down her nose while her hand radiated a green glow entered her mind. Kalia shuddered.

 _Definitely not._

Still, that image was not nearly as frightening as what she saw in the sky.

As soon as she walked through the door, she saw into the Fade. She'd been there during her Harrowing, and she once taken to studying the Fade before her activities were 'closely monitored' by Knight Commander Gregory and the others. She had no natural healing ability, and no interest in learning about it. Due to this, it was decided that she wouldn't study the Fade, as it would 'be of no use.'

 _As if knowledge needed a purpose._

It looked like a massive green cyclone in the sky. She also felt it in her hand. She felt every single one of those pulses. There was a massive surge that knocked her to the ground.

 _Maker, take me now,_ Kalia thought.

The Maker didn't take her then, instead the Seeker told her that the breach was killing her.

 _Fucking shit. Dammit._ A dozen other curses in four tongues ran through the young mage's mind. After what felt like an eternity, she looked up to see the Seeker staring at her.

 _She's not as old, or intimidating as I thought the Hero of Orlais would be. Her face looked as if it was chiseled from marble, but her features were soft. She genuinely cares about my well-being. At least as far as getting me to the hole in the sky that's killing me._

 _Maybe she wants to throw me in it._

Kalia knew what she had to do. She told the Seeker that she understood, that she'd do whatever it takes. This clearly affected the Seeker. Seeker Pentaghast was at a loss for words, and simply nodded.

Kalia tripped, and almost fell. As much as she'd like to blame the breach, she was inherently clumsy at the worst times. Upon noticing this, the Seeker scoffed and continued walking.

They walked along a snow-covered path, Kalia's eyes never leaving the breach. The Seeker was telling her about the Conclave, which reminded her of the most sinister element of this situation.

 _Why can't I remember anything? Shit, what if I actually did this somehow?_ The breach gave off a small pulse of energy that snapped her out of her thoughts temporarily. The Seeker noticed that she hadn't been paying attention and scoffed.

"Something to ponder, other than the magic that has torn this world asunder?" Asked the Seeker.

"I'm concerned that I cannot remember what happened," Kalia snapped. "I don't know what form of magic could have caused this much damage to the Fade but clearly it involves me somehow. If I'm guilty, somehow responsible…" Kalia trailed off for a moment staring at the breach. The Seeker gave her a look that was almost sympathetic.

Kalia did not return the look, out of anger.

 _I don't need anyone's pity. I need their strength, I need the Maker's strength, I need to close the hole in the sky and find out what the fuck happened to me._

"If I had anything to do with something that caused as much death as this explosion, you won't have to kill me. I'll do it myself." Kalia said suddenly.

The Seeker was floored. On one hand, it would make sense for a prisoner to vehemently deny wrongdoing. But to accept punishment on principle? That was unexpected.

Seeker Pentaghast didn't get a chance to reply to the young woman's claims as a large pulse from the breach shook the ground and brought Kalia to her knees. The sounds of the young woman whimpering from the pain was unsettling. While the Seeker didn't have another suspect, she was beginning to think that this may have been an accident. Or possibly, she had been an innocent bystander.

 _This is happening more often. Maybe because I'm getting closer? Maker, how much will it hurt when I'm right next to it?_

The Seeker seemed to be thinking about the same thing. She mentioned under her breath that the frequency of the pulses had increased. She helped the Kalia up, and the two of the marched on towards the breach. All was going as well as it possibly could given the circumstances, until falling debris from the breach caused the bridge they were standing on to collapse.

After checking on the Seeker, Kalia noticed a demon had fallen from the breach.

The Seeker yelled something as sprung into action against the demon. She thought about casting a barrier around the Seeker, but didn't know if she should alert the woman to the fact that she was a mage.

 _Maker's ass, I'm being a bitch. A woman is fighting demons and I'm thinking about whether or not I should help._

As soon as Kalia threw the barrier around the Seeker, she noticed a brief moment of panic flash across the Seeker's eyes, before she realized where the magical energies had come from.

 _Well shit, maybe she didn't know._

It looked like the Seeker had everything in hand with the demon, when suddenly she saw the Seeker yell and point to her.

 _Why is she pointing at me?The barrier is still active. Does she want…_

Piercing pain gripped her right shoulder as she felt something unnatural tear into the flesh of her shoulder. Another demon had appeared. She'd forgotten how terrifying they were up close. She attempted to compose herself; she didn't show fear when she'd fought off a demon as a child. She wouldn't now. Kalia attempted to manifest a cage for the demon out of ice, which temporarily held it in place. In the wreckage of the bridge, she saw a crate had fallen. A crate full of staves.

 _The Maker has a sense of humor._

The staves were enchanted with fire magic, one of the most common elements used in staffmaking.

Fire also happened to be the one element Kalia couldn't manifest or control at all.

 _The Maker is hilarious._

Rather that attempt to summon fire from the staff, which probably wouldn't have worked, Kalia opted instead to beat the demon with it. The blows did little, but they did buy her time. While most in the Circle never thought about physical pursuits, Kalia had read tales of Avvarian mage-warriors and spent time working out. At least until the Templars found out and informed her that her interests in athletics was not to include any weapons training.

Still, she was agile enough to buy herself some time. Time to allow her magical abilities to pool inside her. As soon as she felt she had enough energy, she stabbed the demon with the staff blade as if it was a polearm. She then sent as much ice based magic as she could into the demon's body, using the staff as a conduit. She felt the ice coat her hands and the staff as the magical energies surged through the demon and froze it from the inside out. She was successful, but felt much weaker than she should have. While she didn't fight often, she normally could maintain simple spells for an abnormally long time, especially those involving ice.

She flexed her hands and the ice she'd conjured slid off her hands and onto to frozen lake they stood upon. Immediately, with all of the remaining strength she had, she cast another barrier over the Seeker.

The additional barrier was unnecessary, as the Seeker had finished off the demon around the same time Kalia did. Kalia walked towards her, useless staff in hand. That was when Kalia noticed the Seeker was not just holding her sword, but preparing for an attack. Kalia looked around for additional demons before she realized who her intended target was.

 _Me. She's preparing to attack me. And I'm currently shielding her, which definitely adds insult to my inevitable injury. Dammit, I'm drained. I maybe try to run, but that never looks good. Seeker's are always afraid mages are possessed right? Maybe I need to show her I'm not possessed. There's not an easy way to do that. The Maker is an asshole._

There was a tense exchange between the two. The Seeker told Kalia to disarm, to which Kalia pointed out that she didn't need a staff to be dangerous. This was something she immediately regretted saying. There was a moment of silence between the two women.

"I should remember you came willingly," said Seeker Pentaghast. "I was surprised by the fact that you used your magic in front of me."

"You already knew I was a mage?" Kalia blurted.

"Yes."

Kalia took a deep breath in.

"Well," Kalia began. "Wasn't it dangerous of you to have me in an unenchanted room? What if I awoke and was some crazed asshole?"

The Seeker did a poor job of hiding a weary smile.

"You are Kalia Trevelyan," said Seeker Pentaghast. "You were one of the mages that didn't leave the Chantry, and you were at the Conclave on behalf of the Ostwick Circle of Magi. If you wished to rebel, you were doing it poorly."

Kalia smiled, a sad one. She'd felt terrible about representing the Chantry, of playing the part of the "Andrastian Mage," but it was the only way she guarantee the safety of the Tranquil at the Circle.

 _It was the only way to guarantee her safety._

She understood why others had rebelled, but she'd resigned herself to a life of quiet study.

"Also," the Seeker continued. "As you may well have noticed, you are nowhere near your normal level of strength. We have an elf, a magical advisor that says that the mark on your hand is feeding off of your lifeforce. It is like a parasite. Besides, the men that were stationed to guard you were mostly there to alert myself or Sister Liliana if you stirred."

 _Maybe she didn't want to kill me anymore._

"I asked you earlier, but I'm asking again. Do you really think I did this to myself?" asked Kalia.

"Do you know for sure that you didn't?" replied Seeker Pentaghast coldly.

 _Maybe she still wanted to kill me._

Kalia's silence was enough of an response. The Seeker offered her a handful of potions, and the two women made their way to the breach. The two women fought off several more groups of demons, with the Seeker being mildly impressed by the young mage who seemed unfazed by the terrors she faced. They made their way up the mountain, and the Seeker heard a familiar sound. The unmistakable sound of the only automatic crossbow the Seeker had ever seen. They were close.

The Seeker charged ahead, shouting for her prisoner to follow.

Kalia did, and approached a small rift in the Fade. The Fade was a usually invisible barrier that separated spirits and demons from the world of the living. For a moment, Kalia was lost in it's beauty, and could almost see through it. There was fighting all around her, an elf was using the snow around them to bind the demons while a dwarf with a massive crossbow dispatched them. The Seeker had thrown herself into the fray with calculated abandon.

Yet Kalia stood there staring at the small rift.

 _I can see...beyond it. Almost to the other side. It's green for a bit, but then clear. Reflecting things. It's full of spiders, but they aren't...real? Like, they aren't really there? They couldn't be here, anyway. And the screaming, lots of screaming, and running and death. So much death and destruction and everyone is sad and scared. I'm running and scared and she's reaching..._

The Seeker shook the young woman, who appeared to have just noticed that the fighting was over. She was being pushed towards the breach, and the elf grabbed her hand hard. He raised it near the tear in the fade and she felt the breach reach out to her.

 _It's all the power. It's everything. And nothing. It's not really there. I don't know what caused this, but it was intentional. I don't know if I did this, but I know it was meant to happen. There were three sets of power had purpose._

There was another voice in her mind, one that sounded like her but felt foreign. She couldn't make out what it was saying. As quickly as she thought she'd heard it, it faded.

So did the rift.

The elf introduced himself as Solas, who seemed nice enough. It was the dwarf that interested her. The Varric Tethras, author and confidant of the Champion of Kirkwall. While she definitely didn't agree with the Champion's methods, it was impossible not to respect the man who killed an Arishok, and tried his hardest to save his city. It was also impossible to not respect his best friend.

The four of them set out to return to the Chantry. Varric Tethras asked if Kalia was innocent. She spoke plainly, and truthfully. However, the truth was that she doesn't know. This was not considered comforting to anyone. An exchange between Seeker Pentaghast and Varric showed that the two of them were not on the best of terms. Kalia eyed Solas, the elf had been staring at her ever since she wrestled her hand away from him. He seemed to know a lot about the breach and The Fade, but based on how he referenced the Circle he wasn't a part of one.

 _He also wasn't what I expected a dalish elf to be. No vallaslin. No clear contempt for humans. Some dalish clans send mages away if they have too many. Maybe that's what happened to him._

They had several skirmishes with demons on the way to the gates. After the second one, the group stopped to rest. Seeker Pentaghast, who everyone else seemed to call Cassandra, was talking to Varric about something. Solas was staring at Kalia.

 _He doesn't even seem to see me. It's like he's staring through me. From what he said, he came after the breach appeared to offer assistance. The Seeker seemed to trust him, and he seemed to be right when he said that the mark on my hand could close rifts._

When Solas spoke again, she didn't expect him to be so direct.

"I expected Circle mages to be less talented," he said stiffly. "However, I find your weakness exceptional. Hopefully this has more to do with your weakness considering what the breach has done. You are aware that your staff can be used to conjure fire? It is not just a blunt instrument."

 _Is he making fun of me?_

Kalia grimaced, not wanting to reveal a critical weakness to a stranger. In the last battle, she'd been able to somewhat consistently cast barriers and basic ice projectiles. She began to feel the fatigue when she attempted to conjure an ice wall. Instead she used what energy she had to create a shield from the ice and used it to shield herself from a shade that Varric quickly dispatched.

"It's an older technique I'd read about that some mages used to practice," Kalia began. "It's helps regenerate mana quicker." While it was true that there was an older form of sympathetic magic that used kinetic energy to aid mana regeneration, it was something Kalia hadn't studied.

Solas stopped, looking over his shoulder.

"I would think that someone in your weakened state would prefer to not be engaged in physical combat," Solas said with a frown. "If this is some fool thing your Circle has taught you, I would disregard it. Channel your magics through the staff. Your flailing does no damage to a demon, and risking your life and our only clear means of closing the breach is reckless."

Solas had raised his voice near the end of his sentence, causing Cassandra and Varric to come over.

"Easy there Chuckles," said Varic calmly. "Enough shit falling from the sky to fight without fighting each other. Didn't think you'd spend eight days trying to save the girl just to berate her one hour after meeting her."

Cassandra said something similar, only less with her words and more with her scowl.

Kalia looked at Solas, her brilliant blue eyes matching his grey ones.

 _Lying isn't going to get me anywhere, and I'm terrible at it. I'm currently a prisoner, lying to the person that saved me._

"Solas," began Kalia. "I am sorry. I should be more upfront. I awoke to swords, and I've seen more death and destruction today than I've ever seen. I am lying about the staff technique."

Kalia paused, taking stock of the three people staring at her intently.

"Well, it exists but I don't know how to do that," continued Kalia. "The truth is I'm good, I mean great with ice and barriers but I'm terrible with fire and I can't conjure fire from this staff. I am sorry for all of this, if I did any of this, I'm sorry." Tears welled in the young woman's eyes as she remembered, again, that all of this destruction was the aftermath of an explosion that killed hundreds. She didn't meet the gaze of any of the people she was traveling with. She was trembling, and trying to hide it. Yet she could feel their eyes upon her.

 _Which for all I know, I caused this. I felt the power behind the rift, when I was connected to it. More importantly, it seemed to recognize me. It wasn't even magic, not really. It felt more like a key, or those magnets she'd seen one of the Tranquil working with. They were two pieces of the whole. And if the mark was created, and doesn't use her magical abilities, who's does it use?_

It appeared that her apology was well received. Solas looked at her with what she first thought was pity, but later came to realize was sympathy.

"Uh…" said Varric, " should we get moving to the gates?"

Seeker Cassandra turned and started walking towards the gate. Varric hung back near Kalia. He didn't say anything, but it was clear he was focused on being protective.

 _Varric's protection is appreciated, but not without cause. Like Solas said, the mark on my hand was caused by the breach. It may be the only thing that can close it. The Seeker and Sister Liliana probably asked Solas to see if they could claim it for themselves. They probably failed. Or didn't think it was worth the risk._

As they approached the gates, there was another rift. Just before they began to fight, Solas promptly took her staff and handed her his own. It was a thin, light piece of wood. As soon as she touched it, she felt her magical essence react positively with it. It was a simple staff, but it was attuned to the ice magic she was intimately comfortable with.

This changed things in her favor. First, she cast a barrier around everyone in her party. Then she began to swing the staff in long, sweeping arcs. She'd never had enough room in the Circle to use this technique, but she felt confident that all of her studies would allow her to properly execute it. When she slammed the staff into the ground, the staff blade caught the ice just as she wanted and stuck into the ground. She used it as a conduit and froze all three of the demons that were in front of her. This clearly shocked all of those in the party, but just for a second.

The frozen demons were easy enough for the rest of the experienced members of the group, and they made short work of them. Kalia went up to the rift, without Solas's help and raised her hand. As she did, a pulse of energy from the rift reached out to touch the mark on her hand.

 _I don't really do anything. It's instinctive. I want it to close, and it does. I wonder what would happen if I wanted it to open. She saw the three pairs of eyes again. If you wanted it to open you could. It was meant to open. You could open everything and I could…_

Kalia shook her head, clearing her mind of the strange thoughts as the rift closed. The power she felt flowing through her as the mark was responding to the rift had faded and she felt as if she was going to faint. Clearly her expression showed she needed rest, and the Seeker told Varric and Solas to give her a moment and then meet them inside the camp.

With the rift gone, Kalia slumped against the walls of the gates, while the Seeker pressed on ahead. Cassandra gestured to Varric and Solas to watch Kalia. Solas went over to her to see what is currently ailing her but paused when he saw her hands begin to coat themselves with ice.

Solas didn't feel any effort being exerted by Kalia. She wasn't even looking at him, her head was down and her white hair covered her eyes. She sensed him coming closer, and her magic manifested to protect her.

It appears that while it was involuntary, Kalia was aware of what she was doing. When she looked up and saw Solas, she smiled weakly. She shook the ice that formed from her hands and tried to adopt a non-threatening stance. His face was blank, though his eyes looked sympathetic. As if one was looking at a wounded halla.

 _Damnit, I should apologize. If it had been anyone else, I'd probably have an arrow or knife at my throat._

"Ir abelas, Solas," said Kalia quickly. "Te'elan control it always, though ar esay."

 _Fuck. I slipped._

While she was not embarrassed, she did try to hide the fact that she was elf-blooded and could speak elven. Frankly, as distraught and stressed out as she was, she was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. Granted, her elven wasn't great and she often mixed the two together with bits and pieces of other languages when writing notes in her journal. Some words made more sense in elven, while she mostly spoke and thought in the king's tongue.

Solas looked at her with shock. His view on the young woman had changed dramatically in the last hour. Prior to that, he thought the mark had been found on a young, spoiled "good mage" born of nobility and privilege. He also thought she was weak. Turns out she was only well versed in ice magic. Her magic was powerful, especially for a human as young as she looked. But it would make sense that she'd only be well-versed in one school of magic due to her age. While he wasn't familiar with all of the machinations of the Circle, there was no reason for this human to be speaking to him in broken elven. It was possible she thought it necessary to speak to him in elven, or she thought it would impress him. One possibility was insulting, the other had dangerous implications.

"I speak the king's tongue," chided Solas. "Saying random words in elven is disrespectful, considering I've given you no reason to do so. It is not impressive, or necessary. " Solas's words sounded harsher than he meant for them to sound. Varric stood off to the side, opting to watch this time rather than get involved.

 _Shit, I've offended him. How much do I say? Nothing? Nothing seems to help, I didn't even notice I'd done it again. I have to be more careful. Smarter. Better. I will not lie though. I may die before sunset. This may be one of my last conversations._

Solas pressed a hand against the back of her neck, and she felt his healing energy flow through her, mending the pain in her shoulder and reattaching her rib that she had previously been unaware was broken.

 _I was in more pain than I thought, and I was not paying attention. I will make sure I say it right, in the King's tongue._

When he released her neck, she felt much better. Still weak, but much better.

"Solas," Kalia began.

"Not now," he said flatly.

Solas began to walk towards Varric, clutching her stolen staff while his own lay in the snow next to her.

 _Shit. Kaffas. Fuck. He will never forgive me now. I have to try something._

"Ir abelas!" she yelled suddenly. _Fuck. That wasn't what I meant! Now it looks like I'm taunting him._

He turned around with rage in his eyes. "Delavir esha'lin! Ma eolasa banal!"

 _He definitely thought I was taunting him._

In addition to that, the guards at the gate looked over with concern, and Varric went over to placate them. The guards immediately recognized him, and while they kept an eye on the two mages they were happy to hear a tale about the Champion of Kirkwall straight from the famous Storyteller's mouth.

Solas's grey eyes were more piercing than usual. Kalia tried to make her face as apologetic as possible.

"What is it?" Solas hissed.

"I…" Kalia began slowly. "I… meant no disrespect. At all. I sometimes revert back to elven for some words when I'm stressed or weak. Or hungry." Kalia added that last part with a soft smile. His gaze was piercing, but she made the effort to hold herself upright and stare into his eyes to show that she wasn't lying. Grey met blue again, and grey softened.

Solas was once again caught off-guard. This young human, was impressive for a number of reasons. So far, he had seen her own her mistakes, and apologize for her actions. She was powerful in her chosen school, but nothing about her seemed arrogant or self-important. She was not like most of the humans he'd met, especially the mages. She also knew elven, well enough to mix it grammatically with the king's tongue in an unusual way that was somewhat effective. Her vocal inflections around the elven words were childish, but he attributed that to her age.

"Where did you learn to speak?" asked Solas. His voice lacked any hostility, but it was clear that at the very least he was still somewhat distrustful of the young woman. Still, the question was worded awkwardly.

"Do you mean where did I learn to speak elven?" asked Kalia. Solas nodded impatiently.

"I learned all of the languages I know at the Circle," Kalia answered. "I know some Tevinter curse words and conversational phrases from a mage that had family from Tevinter. Of course I know the king's tongue, and I learned more elven words from some of the members of the circle that spoke it."

 _That should be a good enough explanation, and technically not a lie._

"Why did you say 'revert back' if you didn't learn elven first?" Solas asked.

 _Shit. I did made a mistake, and he caught it. Still, we've come this far._

"It's not something that matters anymore, but I learned elven first," said Kalia quickly. "Or at least, I think I did. Some things are mixed up in my head. Some things are naturally in the king's tongue. Other things make more sense in elven. I do not wish to hide things, but I don't want to talk about it. Talking about it won't prevent me from dying on this mountain. Assuming I don't die, I'll try not to talk to you in elven, but no promises. Sound good?"

Solas nodded, but he seemed lost in thought. He also seemed to have winced when she mentioned dying on the mountainside.

 _I feel like he cares. On the other hand, if I die they lose the only thing they have that can close rifts. That's what I am. To all of them. A tool. A crate of useless staves. The Maker has a sense of humor._

When she stood up, she felt much better. She caught up to Solas, who acknowledged her with a slight head nod, before frowning. He stared at her, and this his frown turned into a small grin.

 _What is he looking at? What have I done now?_

"Esha'lin," he chided. "Where is my staff?"

Solas had called her a child, and made fun of her for forgetting his staff in the snow where she previously stood. She raised it above her head, which caused Varric to laugh out loud. If she'd been closer, she might have noticed the corners of Solas's mouth turn towards the breach as well.

 _The Maker is hilarious._


	3. Where The Maker Calls Your Name

Guardian 9:41 Dragon - Kalia

There was brief discussion with a man from the Chantry before the Seeker asked Kalia what to do. Kalia was only half-listening to the conversation, but thought that it made more sense to take the safer path to the breach. If she had been paying attention, she might have suggested fighting alongside the soldiers to support what the Seeker had suggested. As they strode along the mountain path, the Seeker and Varric had a short conversation about the Champion of Kirkwall.

 _No doubt talking about how he started all of this. Blood magic is a terrible thing, but allowing the Templars to kill everyone with magical abilities because they might become blood mages is ridiculous. The Champion of Kirkwall was one of the most respected people in the Free Marches. If he hadn't approved of the Templar's actions, maybe none of this would have happened._

In the back of her mind, she knew that kind of assumption was unfair. Solas was leading the group, with Kalia not far behind him and Varric and Cassandra bringing up the rear. The walk had proven uneventful, aside from a few stray demons in an abandoned mine.

The relative calm was shattered when Varric suddenly yelled at Cassandra.

"I don't know where exactly Hawke is!" shouted Varric. "And at this point, if I did I'd tell him to stay far away! He's dealt with enough magical shit gone wrong, he doesn't need to be around this."

The Seeker gave him a look so cold Varic shivered. Or, maybe it was just cold. Kalia could never tell. Solas looked back and thought her expression was due to the breeze and walked closer to Kalia. Cassandra stomped off, while Varric hung near the back. Both of them were still clearly upset with each other.

"If you are cold I can warm you," said Solas calmly. "I imagine your clothing does not provide you with much warmth and..."

"Actually I am fine," Kalia blurted. "I've never really been cold."

Solas's eye twitched reflexively.

 _Oh no. Stupid. He's already shown that he's not one to let things go, that was a stupid thing to say._

Kalia's fears were confirmed when she saw the look on Solas's face.

After a few moments, it was clear Kalia wasn't going to explain any further. Solas sighed.

"What did you mean by that?' Asked Solas. "Do not pretend as if you don't know what I mean."

 _Ugh. He's definitely on to me. What could I say that wouldn't cause him to be more suspicious of me?_

"Solas," Kalia began. "If I answer your question, will you promise not to ask any more questions? At least until...after whatever happens, happens? It may not matter for much longer."

 _Shit. I need to stop saying things like that, he didn't do all of that work to save me just for me die on the mountainside._

Clearly Kalia was correct as Solas gave her a pained look. It was odd however, his emotional state didn't match his look. She could sense conflict in him, but it wasn't about her. She took stock of the group. Cassandra was about four steps ahead of them, and Varric was struggling to keep up with their pace, lagging behind as dwarves often did.

"Trevelyan, is it not?" Solas asked, knowing the answer.

"Kalia," she replied quickly.

"Kalia," he said with a note of acceptance. "I do not believe you will die today. I pray, for all our sakes that you don't. However, if my curiosity has become an annoyance I will stop."

Solas picked up his pace. Not enough that he was running, just enough for Kalia to notice.

 _Damn it, this isn't any better._

"Okay Solas," Kalia said. "I have never felt cold, at least not the way other people feel it. When I would feel cold, I feel more of a numbness. It is not unpleasant. Depending on how I feel, I can usually use the cold that I feel to bolster my strength."

 _Shit. Did it again._

Kalia knew that Solas could tell he wasn't giving her the whole story, but he didn't press her. He seemed lost in thought.

 _No doubt trying to figure me out._

Solas was so lost in thought he didn't notice Kalia summoning a barrier around him moments before a blast of spiritual energy would have hit him in the chest. This act of kindness cost her as she took a blast to the side and fell to the ground momentarily.

Solas was concerned, but only for a moment. Kalia quickly rose to her feet, and executed a near perfect fade step. Which shouldn't have been possible for someone so young. Rather than assisting fight the demons that fell through the breach, Kalia appeared next to the rift and attempted to disrupt it. When she was successful, the demons that had been summoned by it were stunned and quickly dispatched. Kalia closed the rift and stood silently under where it had been, murmuring to herself. Cassandra and Varric were talking to the scouts they just rescued. Solas walked over to Kalia, and he noticed that there was a thin layer of sleet over her feet, allowing her boots to blend into the ground. It made her look as if she was rooted to the spot.

Kalia glanced at him apprehensively.

 _Shit, did he hear me? Is he going to say something about speaking elven again?_

Solas looked at her, noting how she appeared to wince when he came near her. Solas realized that the way he'd been acting around her had led her to be concerned about him. He wanted her to trust him, he needed to be nicer. But after being alone for so long, he didn't really know how.

Instead of asking one of the hundreds of questions running through his mind, he simply pressed his palm to the nape of her neck, and allowed her to draw restorative energy from him. This time she relaxed, and he noticed a pull; something in her was seeking out his energy and drawing more into her. He studied her face and saw that she was seemingly unaware of this. At first, Solas thought it was the mark calling out to him. However, this didn't feel like the breach. It didn't even feel like the Fade.

After a moment, Solas let go. Kalia smiled in thanks. This was the last time the two of them would have a moment together before the breach. When they reached the remains of the temple. They heard voices calling out to them, replaying the events. From what they heard and 'saw,' Kalia interrupted a ritual involving a cloaked man and Divine Justinia. The cloaked man told someone to kill her and then the memory faded. Solas explained that they need to open the rift, and then close it properly.

Kalia did so, and a Pride Demon appeared. Kalia stood shocked for a moment, as did all of those who'd never seen a pride demon before. Solas, Cassandra and Varric all jumped into action. Kalia soon followed, and the combined efforts of all of them allowed them to defeat the demon.

Solas noticed that the demon tried to speak to Kalia as it died, in the same mix of the king's tongue and elven that she spoke. She was too far away to hear it, and the others wouldn't have understood most of it. But Solas did. It called her a dog, and said that her new power was another mistake.

More questions for Solas. More questions that may not be answered. As soon as she attempted to close the breach, she was encased in green light. Then, there was a massive pulse that went up towards the breach. For a moment, they all thought that she'd been carried up into the light. But when Solas's eyes adjusted, he saw Commander Cullen carrying her away. Solas charged, irrationally angry and ready to attack when he saw Cassandra give him a hard stare.

"She is no longer a prisoner," Cassandra said, clearly attempting to placate the man. "But she is unresponsive. As soon as the Commander gets her back to Haven, you may be at her side. For now, your knowledge and skills are needed here."

Solas knew it was useless to disagree. But he would have answers, eventually.


	4. Where Secrets Meet Light

Drakonis 9:41 Dragon - Solas

It had been an interesting couple of weeks for Kalia Trevelyan. From what Solas could gather, it seemed as if her life was to be spent taking care of the Tranquil and learning more about magical abilities she'd never have any practical use for. Then, she was sent by the Ostwick Circle to participate in The Conclave.

According to Kalia, one moment she was drinking a dwarven ale, the next she was running from "not spiders." Manifestations of fear, thought Solas. That was her last memory that she trusted. Solas shot her an annoyed look that Kalia misunderstood. Solas quickly realized that she thought he was disapproving of her alcohol consumption. His expression had nothing to do with her, in truth Solas hoped she might have remembered who was working with Corypheus so that he may get a head start on tracking down his orb.

Four days later, she awoke to a world that viewed her as 'The Herald of Andraste," despite her objections. Kalia had not shown any desire for power or influence, one more thing that Solas found surprising. The people who had accused her of being the architect of their loss now asked her to be their symbol of hope.

Kalia informed him that religion was something she'd always been uninterested in; outside of the lip service all mages were expected to give to The Maker. Initially Solas was relieved; the last thing he needed was for some human noble to think she'd been touched by the spirit of a barbarian's concubine. Kalia said she believed the world was too big for anyone to think they understood it all with the limited years they had.

Solas didn't try to hide his smile, and Kalia returned it as soon as she noticed.

While Kalia had made it clear that she did not agree with being called 'The Herald of Andraste," she did not stand in the way of those who would do good work. Nor would she not support them; Kalia told Cassandra she would do whatever it took to seal the breach. Despite her colorful and strange use of language, Kalia had proven herself as a honorable, curious young woman.

Six weeks after the official founding of the Inquisition, all who were involved would say that Kalia Trevelyan is a model 'Herald.' Despite the fact that Kalia clearly hated the title. She'd gone to the Hinterlands and routed both Mages and Templars, and she'd now planned to Val Royeaux to speak to The Chantry after speaking to a Chantry woman in the Hinterlands.

Solas had soon recognized that his initial impressions of Kalia were terribly off. Now that the mark wasn't actively resisting her anymore, her powers had returned and they were more impressive that Solas cared to admit. In his current state, she may have had more control over her ice-based abilities than he did. A humbling realization for a man named after pride. What was truly remarkable was that it never felt like she was exerting much control over it; it was more so that she reacted to a situation and her skills allowed her to do whatever it was that she wanted. Solas noticed that sometimes even her barriers seemed reinforced with ice, as she could trigger them to explode and freeze anything around what she was protecting. Lastly, her mana reserves were deep; as far as Solas could tell most human mages relied somewhat heavily on lyrium potions. With the exception of the time she'd been engaged by three Templars in a row, he never saw her exhausted to the point of needing one.

Kalia was a curious case, an anomaly to be understood. But for now, there was nothing to do but wait for news.

Josephine had accompanied Varric, Cassandra and Kalia. It was decided that Solas wouldn't go, as having an another apostate with them would make them appear to favor one group over another. Despite her obvious connection to the mages, Kalia seemed to hold an equal amount of contempt for both groups, which was both comforting and concerting. None of them would admit it, but most of the Inquisition's council knew that it was going to come down to whatever 'The Herald' thought was best.

This was particularly concerning to Liliana and Commander Cullen. Leliana didn't like not knowing things, especially about someone who was quickly becoming a very powerful woman in Thedas. Commander Cullen didn't like the fact that a mage held so much power, rebel or not.

Some news had come from Val Royeaux. Apparently the Herald wasn't arrested by the Templars that were there, as they weren't even aware that the Herald would be there. According to Josephine, Cassandra seemed particularly miffed with the 'Herald of Andraste' openly dismissed her title, but overall the goal was achieved. While they didn't have enough 'sway' (Solas hated that word) with the two sides of the Mage-Templar war, they at least now knew how to get in contact with them.

While Kalia and the others were gone, Solas and Liliana exchanged notes. Solas didn't like how Kalia interacted with him. She was curious, and almost playful at times. She was always respectful of order and the perceived chain of command. Solas imagined this was not unusual for a circle mage, but the degree to which she took it to was. Interestingly enough, she frowned anytime he inquired about her. She wasn't secretive at all; or if she was, she was bad at it. This only served to make her lack of openness about her past more jarring.

She also was open to spirits and talks of the fade, even though most humans he'd spoken to from this time looked at all things as if they were black and white. Good and bad. Demons and spirits. Kalia at least tried to see beyond the duality of nature she'd been taught. Solas had seen into her dreams and found nothing out of the ordinary, which was incredibly unusual. Literally,everything was exactly where one would expect it to be. She didn't dream as mortals do. It was as if the Fade itself was wrapped around her as she slept. Spirits he'd consulted about her barely acknowledged her presence. A Spirit of Wisdom he'd come to rely on told him that she looked like those in uthenera. Solas thought this to be due to the mark, and wondered what her dreams were like beforehand. The Spirit also said she was 'hard to see,' but couldn't explain what it meant. This led him to seek out more information about the Ostwick Circle of Magi. She was unusual, but perhaps he could learn more about her inclinations for the future if he knew more about her past. He had but one place to turn to.

Solas did not tell Liliana how he acquired the information he had, and Liliana did not ask. Solas tried his hardest to be on his best behavior around Liliana and Varric; both of them were perceptive enough to understand when he was withholding information, although neither had really pressed him on it. Still, he wasn't as ready as he would like to be for the meeting with Liliana. He'd been summoned to her tent, to see her without her chainmail cloak, opting for a black jacket and pants. Without her hood up, he could see how bright her blue eyes really were. They weren't unlike Kalia's in color, though the were smaller, and slightly duller in comparison. Solas attempted to begin the conversation by talking about some of the peculiarities of Kalia's magical talents.

"Solas," she began with a smirk. "I won't insult you by asking how you found out about our Herald's magical quirks, if you don't insult me by assuming I don't already know."

Solas swallowed. He didn't want to kill Liliana, and wasn't certain if he could in his weakened state. From what he'd heard about her, she was no ordinary human either. Still, he'd have to attempt it if she threatened him. The moment passed, and she looked visibly relaxed. For now, there was no danger.

"I found out...something," Liliana said. "Kalia received a letter, with a package. I gave both of them to her before she left for Val Royeaux. It was a small bracelet, an old elven thing. There was also a journal, seemingly written in four to six different languages. Kalia saw it, and nodded that slow nod she always does when she does not wish to speak about something."

"Let me guess," Solas said. "When pressed she said nothing, correct?" Liliana nodded. It didn't surprise Solas to learn that Kalia had some connection to elves as well. She'd once overheard a Templar call the servant that had been trailing Kalia around Haven a 'knife ear.' All of Haven fell silent as she berated the man. She rarely showed any emotion to those she didn't know, and Solas had never seen her truly angry before. It was as if even the weather responded to her emotions. It became downright frigid in the middle of the day. One more peculiarity, thought Solas. Empathetic abilities weren't uncommon, but they weren't commonplace either. A few hours after that he saw Commander Cullen removing the man from the Inquisition forces while Kalia glared at offending Templar.

"It was not just that Solas. I presume she's told you she can speak elven?" Asked Leliana.

"Her elven is better than I anticipated," conceded Solas.

"Most of her languages are better than anticipated," corrected Leliana. "Her penmanship is poor though. It's also hard enough trying to translate from one language to another, but she seems to have come up with her own grammar conventions as well. This suggest not only a somewhat thorough understanding of at least three languages, but a firm grasp on the concepts of linguistics as well. A rather esoteric form of study for a mage. Although, I have been informed that Kalia did speak elven from an incredibly young age, and it was not uncommon for her to mix elven and the king's tongue together."

Solas was deep in thought. He'd assumed she just learned it from someone. This would also explain what she meant when she said she'd learned elven first; some servant of her noble family probably taught it to her, perhaps using elven words occasionally that the young woman picked up on. That might also explain why she was so furious at the Templar that had insulted the elf.

"Her compassion for others is well-documented at this point. Especially for a human. Perhaps she is simply acting as she believes we'd expect or to. Or maybe one of the elven servants she grew up with taught her?" Solas asked this with a sigh. Kalia was not mean, or cruel in anyway. She did not object to killing, but she was never the aggressor, nor did she appear to take any pleasure in it. Sometimes it felt as if she was purposefully holding back, only giving more when the situation required it. It was as if she wished to use the least amount of force possible for the she was easily distracted, and cared little for her personal appearance. Josephine almost had a panic attack when Kalia introduced herself to a Compte while she had no small amount of dirt in her snow white hair.

Liliana shook her head disapprovingly. "Kalia has done nothing to suggest that she is pretending to be anyone other than who she is."

Solas looked away. Liliana clearly had a soft spot for the young woman, which probably had to do with the elven mage that Liliana was rumored to be married to.

"Furthermore," Liliana continued. "My agents learned that Kalia actually taught others in the circle how to speak elven, and one of the Senior Enchanters let slip that First Enchanter Valeria knows much more about young Kalia than she will admit. Kalia herself has been an interesting mix of forthcoming and reserved. Kalia offered the bracelet and journal to one of my agents for inspection after he mentioned liking flipped through it for a moment and swore that it was complete gibberish. As for the bracelet, it is an old sylvanwood bracelet with a wolf charm."

"Are you sure it was sylvanwood?" Asked Solas breathlessly. "And a wolf, it was a wolf?"

"Yes," answered Leliana. "As for the journal, she left it here while she went to Val Royeaux and I've had agents copy it and attempt to translate it."

"She already doesn't have any privacy, what is the purpose of knowing the inane thoughts of a young woman?" Asked Solas, more forcefully than he meant to. Truthfully, he wished he obtained a copy as well.

Leliana stared for a moment before speaking.

"She has done nothing to suggest she harbors any ill will towards anyone," conceded Leliana. "However, we need to know as much about our young Herald as we can so that we can better protect her. That is my only intention. Do you not wish to know what I've learned?"

Leliana's question was a dangling morsel, a test that Solas knew he needed to fail in order to obtain his overall goals. He nodded, and watched as Leiliana gave him an unintelligible smile before continuing.

"Kalia Trevelyan is twenty three years old, and her abilities manifested when she was just two. She was brought to the Ostwick Circle at three. She was a quiet child, focusing on the more blander schools of magic. This was until she was attacked by a demon summoned during The Harrowing of another mage. That mage turned abomination, and Kalia killed one of the shades it summoned by freezing it solid. She was eleven. From then on, she was seen as gifted but watched closely by the Templars. Due to the strength of her magical abilities, she was put through The Harrowing at thirteen. It was apparently the quickest and cleanest Harrowing of all time, taking less than ten minutes. Apparently, the First Enchanter knows how she was able to complete The Harrowing so quickly. This information was never shared with anyone else."

Solas's head was swimming; so many interesting facts, with dangerous implications.

The expression on his face was misinterpreted by Liliana, but only partially.

"Solas," Liliana said. "I imagine you now have more questions than answers, but that is all of the information I have. I'm sure some of it is incorrect, but the basic facts are true. Kalia did kill a demon at eleven. She also was never formally taught any ice based magics by the circle. From what I understand, the Templars felt she was 'skilled enough' in that school. In fact, until the rebellion she was considered the Ostwick Circle's expert in that particular school of magic."

Solas stared into the cool blue eyes of the Spymaster, finding no ill intent. She didn't suspect him of anything. He relaxed, slightly.

"Well then Liliana," said Solas. "How, or what is the purpose of telling me this?"

"Solas, how much do you know about the concept of an 'Aspect?'" Asked Liliana. Solas knew little; they were human superstition. He imagined the idea came from Tevinter, where thousands of slaves were sacrificed in the hope of obtaining some unnecessary amount of power. Solas feigned ignorance, hoping to learn something he didn't know. He was sure Liliana noticed, but if she did, she didn't say.

Liliana looked away from him for a moment before continuing. "According to a Tevinter legend, one can become an Aspect by forgoing all other schools of magic for one that comes most naturally to a mage. It is a dangerous ritual, one that requires an uncorrupted spirit, and…"

Solas looked up at Leliana, unsure of why she paused. Leliana was many things, but she was not shy or bashful.

"I don't suppose you're waiting on me to continue," Solas snapped icily. He immediately regretted his tone.

Liliana gave him a hard glare, and for a moment, he felt that he should be on guard again. Liliana was a mortal, but one who could easily make things difficult for him. Luckily, after a moment, her gaze softened.

"According to the legend, a Mage foregoes all schools of magic for one," began Liliana. "Then, the mage has a child with someone of elven blood, who has willingly let a spirit possess the child born is a mage, they will be an Aspect of that school of magic"

Solas didn't like the implications of this. This world was already more complicated than he intended. There was a layer of subtlety and complexity to the fixed nature of this world without the fade, and he didn't expect to enjoy it. Still, he took solace in knowing that most of the people who inhabited the world were still motivated by greed and the most basic of emotions. He thought that his people had been reduced to sniveling servants and savage children. The idea of an additional complication caused his head to hurt.

"This legend is one of many that has led to the beliefs that mages shouldn't procreate with one another," continued Liliana. "However, Kalia's parents are both humans, and not mages. In fact, she is the first mage in either of their bloodlines for over two ages."

"So Spymaster," said Solas pensively. "What do you intend to do with this information?"

"Well," Liliana said with a smile. "I intend to ask her what is in her journal."

Solas looked at the Spymaster incredulously.

"Just like that?!," yelled Solas. "As soon as she's back just ask her to explain everything about herself? Does that seem wise? She has been forthcoming, but pressing her on her personal life might cause her react negatively. Especially considering that she may have personal reasons for hiding what she chooses to hide!"

Solas's outburst was uncharastic, which meant it was noteworthy. Liliana couldn't hide the fact that the corners of her mouth turned up towards the heavens. Solas looked deflated; he couldn't believe that he'd done that. He wasn't really sure why he'd done it either. In the back of his mind he wondered if this was Liliana's intention the whole time. Her smile seemed to indicate that he was correct.

"Solas," said Liliana. " There are parts of the journal we cannot translate, this is mostly due to the strange grammatical conventions, but there are also words that are gibberish in all common tongues. This is unusual at best, and dangerous at worst. She hasn't done anything for us to distrust her, but she is hiding just as much as she is showing."

Solas nodded, agreeing with the sentiment. He needed to remain as diplomatic as possible to continue to be a trusted advisor to the Inquisiton. Leliana's next question almost derailed all of his plans.

"I must know now," Leliana began. "So that I know how to act in the future. Do you harbor any romantic inclinations towards the young Herald?"

Solas noticed her intentional use of Kalia's hated title, and laughed. Their age difference was unknowable. Also, the young woman was stubborn, direct and sometimes too light-hearted. A lifetime of secrecy and deception had made Solas cold and calculating. But she was also deeply kind, and inquisitive, and funny if you were paying attention. She had big unnaturally blue eyes that always seemed to be looking through what she was looking at. When fighting, she moved around the battlefield so quickly and used her abilities so efficiently you'd be forgiven for assuming she'd been doing it for years, not weeks. Despite the nature of her abilities, she moved with a grace that one might consider elegant. She was not unattractive, for a human. But despite what Solas initially feared, she had not shown interest in seeking anything romantic from anyone. He certainly couldn't be swayed from what must be done. Realizing he'd been silent for too long, he quickly thought of a reply.

"No," said Solas curtly. "I have no romantic feelings for The Herald. She is a child, an incredibly gifted one and I view myself more as mentor than anything else."

Liliana seemed to accept that response, which was good for Solas; he wasn't completely sure he believed his own words.

"Well then," said Liliana with a note of finality. "I've received word that they are headed back now. They weren't successful in getting the Templars, but apparently the Mages have reached out. When they arrive, we will talk to Kalia."

"It is important that we do this quietly," said Solas. "We shouldn't appear to be scrutinizing The Herald. It may hurt her legitimacy."

Liliana nodded. "I agree. When she returns, we will call her into the war room and ask her about her past. She will not lie; that is the last thing I learned from my sources at the circle. She abhors lying; if we ask, the worst thing she will say is nothing."

The rest of their conversation was forced pleasantries and banal observations. Sister Liliana was known for being soft on mages, allegedly due to her relationship with the Hero of Ferelden. Solas knew this, but didn't expect her viewpoint on mages to be so progressive. He genuinely enjoyed their conversation, as did Liliana.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the 'Herald of Andraste' would be making her own plans to tell her story.


	5. Where Heralds Go to Rest

Cloudreach 9:41 Dragon - Kalia

When Kalia arrived back at Haven, there was a small meeting about what to do. While no one had ever really asked how Kalia fit into the the organizational structure of the Inquisition, it was generally understood that she should follow the advice of Cullen, Josephine and Leliana. Yet, on the way back from Val Royeaux, Kalia was approached by a mercenary that claimed to represent a group that wanted to work to work for the Herald. It turned out to be a trap arranged by the leader of the Blades of Hessarian. Luckily, Kalia was able to defeat him and convince the remaining soldiers to be loyal to her. It was later reported by Cassandra that the Herald tried to convince the men to swear themselves to the Inquisition, but they refused. Varric said some of the mercenaries looked incredibly confused, but each bowed before she left. Varric reported that she also hadn't had any 'weird ice flare ups,' which was good. Cullen appeared to act concerned that she was acting on their behalf without them, but the council knew he was secretly impressed.

On top of that, Kalia ran into another mercenary company, "The Bull's Chargers." Josephine had heard of them before, and Liliana had even received an emissary from them just after Kalia left for Orlais. Josephine said that she could see the fighting from their camp. Scout Harding had joined Kalia, Cassandra, and Varric on the beach. Josephine was not normally so close to the fighting, and said that she had 'a new appreciation' for the Herald. Kalia acquired The Chargers, and their captain 'The Iron Bull.' By the time Kalia returned to Haven, she'd almost doubled the amounts of agents they had, single handedly.

It wasn't what they hoped for. Those individuals she'd gathered were going to be helpful against the breach, but she'd bolstered their numbers and they weren't in a position to be picky. She wasn't what they prayed for. Still, she may be exactly what they needed.

The Inquisition Council was having a meeting.

Well, they were screaming in a room.

All had their opinions, except for Kalia. She was staring at the war table intensely, speaking to no one.

 _Better to stay silent about all of this shit. Honestly I just want to go back to the cabin and read in peace._

Eventually, Liliana asked Kalia about her position on the Templars. Kalia stared for a moment and then said nothing. The young woman who spoke several languages rarely said anything during these meetings besides flippant remarks and questions about those they were pursuing

 _They don't really want my opinion, the commander and spymaster both assume to know my desires anyway. I'll just let them tell me who we're pursuing._

Liliana rarely did anything to suggest she had emotions, but Cullen saw her eye twitch slightly. The red headed woman was practically screaming. Kalia looked at her, suddenly unsure.

 _Maybe they do actually want my opinion._

Cassandra had launched into another angry tirade about needing to have a consensus when Commander Cullen leaned over to Josephine and asked about the Herald's 'inclinations.'

Kalia did not like the Commander. He was a quiet man outside of training, and often seemed to be staring at her. First Enchanter Valeria said that men's eyes often betray their intentions. Kalia couldn't figure out why the Commander was always looking at her.

 _Perhaps it is the mark. Or maybe our Commander wasn't as progressive as she thought._

"Commander," began Kalia icily. "What do you think my inclinations are?"

Cassandra and Liliana were on the opposite side of the war table from Josephine and Cullen. While the two women didn't hear the Commander's words, Kalia did. Josephine's face looked flushed while Cullen's cheeks were so red it was as if he was holding a fireball in his mouth.

 _Well, now we're getting somewhere. Let's see how far we can take this._

Kalia walked over to a chair, then removed her staff, overcoat, and various pieces of armor until she was essentially in her tunic and leggings.

For Josephine, she realized she needed to find a way to make The Herald more 'socially literate;' Kalia was literate, and had even shown that she could be persuasive when necessary. But she had few social skills. Given her intelligence, Josephine considered this to be less about ability and more about experience. When they returned from their travels, Leliana informed her about what they'd learned about Kalia. The information didn't help politically as the Circles were functionally irrelevant and Kalia would become incredibly withdrawn whenever her parents were brought up.

The situation unfolding in the council chamber was only made worse when the Commander said something about mages only wanting the support of other mages.

 _Fuck this guy. I'll…deal with everyone at once._

Kalia nodded slowly. Cullen and Cassandra both felt the the tug on the fade as Kalia's face became unreadable. Her eyes almost seemed to shine, as if there was a light behind them. Cullen blanched, looking concerned. The temperature in the room had plummeted, even Leliana and Josephine could feel the cold radiating from Kalia.

 _Maker's balls, I've got to get a hold of myself. No one's noticed so far since it's so damn cold in Haven, but I need to do better._

Josephine and Cassandra were speechless, while Leliana seemed to radiate curiosity.

Cullen attempted to stammer out a response, but it was intelligible.

 _Right. Now the Commander probably thinks I'm some sort of abomination._

"Rather than ask others," said Kalia. "You could ask ask me yourself. I'd think a former Templar would be used to having his way with a mage. Now that I'm unarmed and unarmored, you may want to exert some of that control you're so used to."

The temperature fluctuated for a moment. Just long enough for Cullen and Cassandra to recognize that while Kalia had empathetic responses, something that was often watched closely in the Circle.

Before the Commander could be ridiculed any further, there was a knock at the door. Just as Josephine was preparing to tell whoever it was not to enter, Kalia opened the door to a slightly flustered Solas who clearly was not ready to see the young woman disarmed and disrobed. Solas asked why she had undressed during the meeting, a question that Kalia ignored.

Seeing Solas had reminded Liliana of her plan. Lilliana asked Kalia about her experiences with the Circle, hoping to learn more about her as well as distract her. Liliana was surprised by how forthcoming she was, although she never took her eyes off of Cullen. As if he would strike her if she did. The majority of it was not new information. However, her willingness to share what she knew was good. Liliana thought not to push further but Solas had other intentions.

Kalia began to leave, before turning around to face the Ambassador. "Ambassador," said Kalia. "Could you make sure that Flissa has that light ale from Tantervale? It is the one that I prefer. I told The Bull's Chargers I'd ask for some. We will need a good amount of it in the future."

Josephine nodded, and with that, the Herald of Andraste began to head to her quarters.

"Herald...Kalia," interrupted Solas. "It occurs to me that your proficiency with Ice is much more advanced than it should be, given your age. Who trained you at the circle? Perhaps they could be an interesting acquisition for the Inquisition." As Solas asked this, he gestured to Liliana, who looked on with curiosity in her eyes.

Kalia stopped and looked at him for a moment, then to Leliana. It was a look Solas, as well as anyone in Haven who'd experienced it, learned to hate. Kalia would stare so intensely it was as if she was looking through you. Her incandescent blue eyes would light up, but the rest of her face held little to no expression. However, to Leliana, it was clear that Kalia was much more perceptive than she let on.

 _Might as well get all of this out. It's just going to be an issue._

After a moment, she spoke.

"Solas. You and the others wonder about me. If I am trustworthy. If I want the Mages or Templars to join." Kalia said. She was not angry; her tone of voice was even and steady. 'We should pick a time for all of you to ask me there's questions, all of the ones you think to ask. Then it will be done."

Liliana smiled openly, something she didn't do often in such company.

"Well then Herald," Liliana began. "My first questions are simple. Where did you learn to control ice the way that you do? Who taught you?"

Kalia opened her mouth. Then looked deep in thought. Then opened her mouth again. It was not exactly what Liliana and the others had expected.

"I learned at the Ostwick Circle," said Kalia. "Though I don't think you'll believe me, the truth is that no one taught me. Either no one was willing to, or no one could. I can't remember."

Kalia walked over to Josephine, who reflexively picked up her parchment board and quill.

"Ambassador," said Kalia. "Gather all of the people who travel with me, and have them meet at the Tavern tonight. Tell them I will answer all the questions they think to ask. Then it will be done."

 _While we're doing this, might as well get some liquid courage._

Kalia began to walk away, then stopped. "Josephine," said Kalia. "Please ask Flissa about the ale. There will be many of us. The Iron Bull consumes a lot of ale. I'll try not to get sauced, but depending on the questions, it may be a necessity."

Liliana looked panicked; she hadn't properly vetted all of those traveling with the Herald yet. She also hadn't planned for a potentially drunken Herald spilling all of her secrets. Josephine took down the instructions, but did a poor job of hiding the disapproval on her face. Cassandra and Cullen appeared to support the idea, which wasn't a surprise, considering they were the least politically inclined. As Kalia walked away, Solas looked at Kalia pensively. He was struggling to maintain a gaze that was professional. Based on the looks he was getting from Liliana, he knew he was failing.

The tavern felt off. Flissa looked extra nervous; her regular bar staff had been given the night off. Her staff was replaced with Leiliana's people; they were meant to ensure that no one tried anything. Leliana would make sure that she had as much control over the flow of information as possible.

As any good Spymaster would.

Josephine, Cullen and Cassandra were the first to arrive. They were discussing what they wanted to ask.

"I would like to know about her Harrowing," said Cullen. "There is a man here, who was a Templar at Ostwick when she went through the trials. Apparently, her Harrowing was so short some of the Templars present didn't even believe it had been completed."

Cassandra nodded. "There are a lot of peculiarities about her magical abilities. If they were better understood, we would be better suited to assist her."

Josephine clearly disagreed with both of them. "Our goal should not be to interrogate The Herald," she said exasperatedly. "Our primary goal should be to learn whether The Herald would like to seek out the Mages or Templars. We can learn more about her later, after we have successfully gained allies and closed the breach."

Cullen and Cassandra nodded in agreement just as Varric, Iron Bull and Scout Harding walked in. Based on their expressions, it was clear that they'd already started drinking at Iron Bull's tent.

Soon, everyone was in the bar waiting for Kalia.

Solas sat off in a corner, drinking a light ale that Iron Bull had referred to as 'basically water.' Varric was teaching Scout Harding how to play Wicked Grace, while Cullen and Cassandra traded opinions on shield stances. Leliana conferred with her agents, who were dressed like Haven's town folk. Leliana had wanted to have the bar appear as normal as possible.

So, the heads of the Inquisition and The Herald's traveling party sat at the bar and drank. And waited.

For an hour.

Scout Harding had picked up Wicked Grace quickly and asked if she should look for Kalia. After another twenty minutes of waiting, Leliana sent Harding out to look for her at her cabin and at Harritt's forge. It would not be unusual to see the young woman sitting in her cabin reading some book from the library or crafting at the forge. Leliana once asked Harritt about the things Kalia created. Harritt's response was that if the Inquisition hadn't needed her as their Herald, he would have accepted her as his apprentice. Her work was inelegant, but the knowledge was there. She simply lacked practice.

After twenty additional minutes, Scout Lace Harding returned and told Leliana that she was nowhere to be found. Just as Leliana began to grow frustrated, she noticed the young woman walking in with a massive bundle under her arm.

"Kalia," Leliana said calmly. "We've been waiting for an hour. Where have you been?"

 _Shit_.

"I'm sorry," Kalia said apologetically. "I wasn't sure when this was going to start."

Leliana could not control the rush of blood that flooded her face. Cullen and Josephine soured; they'd set up the meeting, but none told The Herald what time to be there.

"Where have you been?" Asked Leliana, straining to keep her voice level.

"I have gifts," Kalia said simply. "I wanted to give gifts before answering the questions. I'd been meaning to give them out individually, but I thought if everyone was together I could do it all at once. I couldn't make Josephine's gift, so I went with Segrit to go purchase it from a nearby trader."

Varric chuckled, at least until Leliana glared at him. The Tavern was silent, although it was clear Kalia was not sure why.

 _Okay. Now, all I have to give them the gifts. Then we talk for a bit, then maybe this weird awkward phase of the Inquisition can be over._

Leliana sat down next to the 'townsfolk' while Kalia unrolled the large bundle. It was hard to tell when it was under her arm but the bundle was as long as Kalia was tall and seemed to weigh as much as she did. As she unrolled the cloth, there was the distinct sound of metal haphazardly clinking together.

Iron Bull looked sexually aroused.

It was a significant pile of weapons. A warhammer that seemed to be made out of serpentstone and ram's leather. A bow that had been stained black and reinforced with obsidian. A longsword with black blade that reflected no light. And several throwing knives that also seemed to be made for serpentstone. It also appeared as if the material they were wrapped in seemed to serve some purpose.

 _Okay, one at a time._

The Iron Bull received the hammer, and looked as if he was going to cry with joy. It was smaller than an average warhammer, but perfectly weighted. Kalia handed the bow to Harding, the sword to Cassandra and the throwing knives to Varric. Each took their gifts with an appreciative look in their eyes.

Kalia then went back to the material the items were initially wrapped in. It was now clear that it was a coat meant for a large man. She gave the coat to Cullen, who's face had lost all color.

Naturally, Kalia misunderstood his reaction.

"Commander," said Kalia. "I was unnecessarily rude to you today. I thought you might like another coat, since you're always outside with the troops. "

"I…" stammered Cullen. "Thank you. You were not in the wrong for reacting the way you did. There was mutual fear on both sides, I feel."

Cullen would have continued, but the look on Kalia's face stopped him in his tracks.

 _Mutual Fear. But I'm not afraid of anyone here. So it isn't mutual._

"Cullen…" said Kalia slowly, her voice faltering. "I do not want anyone to be afraid of me. That was not...that is not my...I apologize."

Tears began to well in Kalia's eyes. The temperature plummeted in the room as one of the doors swung open after a sudden gust of wind. At least, that is what everyone besides Solas, Cassandra and Cullen thought.

"Well Snowflake," said Varric. "I love my gift."

Kalia's sullen eyes seemed to get a little brighter. After realizing what Kalia had meant, the others quickly agreed with Varric. She seemed to be much happier. It was at this moment that Cassandra realized that The Herald was the youngest person in the room. Everyone could tell she was still avoiding Cullen's gaze, until he spoke.

"Herald Trevelyan," Cullen began. The words felt stiff and awkward on his tongue. "I mean Kalia. I meant no disrespect. If I have offended, I apologize profusely. I do not fear you. I..."

Kalia stared at the Commander in a way that looked as if she was preparing an attack. Her stare was so penetrating it dampened the jovial atmosphere that had briefly returned to the Tavern.

 _Now that everyone else has said something supportive, you choose to as well?_ Kalia thought. _I'm not letting you off that easily._

"Why did you say mutual fear earlier?" Asked Kalia.

"I...didn't mean that the others fear you," said Cullen. "I have a...sensitivity… to unusual magical abilities. And there is the staring."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kalia.

All eyes were on the Commander. Cullen was wondering how this had suddenly become about him. Everyone in the room had been under Kalia's gaze once or twice. It was never malicious, but it was occasionally unsettling.

"I thought that y-your staring...implied the desire for a romantic relationship," said Cullen. "Now that I understand it to be camaraderie. I approve."

No one was ready for Kalia's response.

She laughed.

Hard.

It was a lovely, beautiful sound that chilled Cullen to the bone.

"Why is that funny, Herald?" Asked Solas with a grin.

Kalia immediately stopped laughing, concern returning to her eyes. Leliana realized what was off. Kalia hated lying, abhorred it. People in the Circle said she refused to do it, often times walking away in the middle of a conversation if the alternative involved deception. Most of the time she was silent. She was not lying now, but she was avoiding the truth.

"I am not interested in men, Hahren," said Kalia uncomfortably. The others looked confused, but Solas knew Hahren meant Elder in elven.

"I am barely interested in women," said Kalia dismissively. "I do not have a desire to procreate, and there was someone once. They aren't anymore."

The Tavern was so silent you could hear the mice under the floorboards scurrying around, seeking out respite from the biting cold outside.

Leliana was positively radiant. Kalia would not lie. And she'd agreed to answer their questions. Before, Leliana had many questions. Her sexuality was the least of her concerns. Now, she had one goal. She needed the truth, from a young woman that didn't lie. Seemed easy enough in theory. But the look in Kalia's eyes prompted Leliana to ask a question on one expected.

"Kalia," began Leliana. "Did someone ask you to...hide certain things about yourself?"

Kalia faltered visibly; something she rarely did. A tenseness fell over the Tavern.

After a few moments, Kalia nodded.

"Was it First Enchanter Valeria?" Asked Leliana.

Kalia looked visibly distraught. "Yes."

"Well then," asked Leliana. "Could you tell us why she asked you to hide things about yourself?"

Kalia's silence was deafening. She was visibly shaking. Everyone in the Tavern was staring at the two women. No one was sure who was more dangerous. Leliana had a predatory gaze. Kalia had the look of a wounded animal, feral and full of fear. It didn't help that the wind outside had picked up. None of the scouts reported a blizzard, but there were squall-like conditions outside.

Cullen gestured at Cassandra, who nodded in turn. Both looked at Solas, who seemingly nodded in confirmation. Kalia looked at the three of them, confused by the non-verbal conversation they were having.

After a moment, Leliana seemed to put the pieces together and smiled.

A warm, gentle one. Outside of Josephine and Cassandra, there was no one present who'd ever seen her honest smile. It was kind one, softer than expected.

"Kalia," she began. "First Enchanter Valeria is a friend of a friend. I hope that we haven't done anything to make you uncomfortable." Leliana paused to shoot a sideways glance at Commander Cullen. "Valeria is concerned for your safety," continued Liliana. "As are we. Which is why we need to know all that we can about you so that we can help. If you truly don't believe it matters to the Inquisition, don't answer it. Does that work?"

Kalia nodded quickly, the fear that had frozen her features begun to drain from her face.

"Then that is what we will do," stated Leliana with a note of finality.

Kalia nodded, with a slight grin.

 _Fuck it, good enough._ Kalia thought. _I said I'd answer their questions. If they got too close to mother, or asked about the Harrowing, I'll stop._

The mood in the tavern was hard to judge. On one hand, everyone in attendance had just learned that the 'Herald of Andraste' was hiding potentially huge secrets. On the other hand, the Spymaster had essentially made that largely irrelevant. Varric and Harding exchanged glances. Iron Bull hadn't stopped admiring Kalia's handiwork.

Leliana began to turn to leave before she stopped. "Perhaps this would be best suited for another time, on your terms. It was a noble gesture, but I have no desire to have your lay bare everything about yourself for no other reason than to temper our collective curiosity. All I have to ask now is this; would you prefer we go after the Templars or the Mages?"

Cassandra and Josephine perked up, while Cullen snapped to attention. Kalia looked lost in thought for awhile, then spoke. In a much softer voice than she'd ever used.

"I don't care. I don't have an opinion one way or the other. I...cannot say why," said Kalia. "I do not know which one would be better suited to help us, and that would be the only determining factor. That Lord Seeker was an asshole at Val Royeaux, but I didn't get a good feeling from the Grand Enchanter either. I do not favor either, as I have reason to distrust both. Whichever you determine is best will do."

 _Based on everyone's faces, that wasn't the answer they hoped for._

It was in the tavern for a bit, and it was Kalia who eventually broke the silence.

"I've Templars do unspeakable things in the name of protection," said Kalia suddenly, causing everyone to fall silent. "They've done terrible, mean-spirited things to people I cared...I still care about."

Sensing what he thought was the beginning of a rant, Cullen tensed. He attempted to interject but was halted when Kalia raised a sleet covered hand that caused him to fall silent. At this point, the ice that seemed to randomly appear around her had become commonplace to those who traveled with her. Only the 'townsfolk' recoiled, but a quick glance from Leliana had renewed their courage. Leliana noted the abnormality of her word choice. She said the Templars did something to people she cared about, and then corrected herself, saying that she still cared.

"But mages aren't any different," said Kalia. "Living in a cage is deplorable, but I won't pretend like people's fears aren't warranted. I want to believe that there's a better system. I don't know if there is, but Solas is fine. I've been…fine as well. The things we've seen them do at the crossroads…" Kalia shook her head with tears in her eyes. The temperature dropped in the room now, and everyone had figured out at this point that it had something to do with the Herald, even if they didn't fully understand it the way Solas, Cullen and Cassandra did.

"The only thing we've proved is that the current system is fucked up and needs to end," said Kalia with finality. "Whatever replaces it….I don't know. Whatever we do, our main goal should be to help those in need, and stop those who put others in danger."

There was an edge to her voice that hadn't been present before. It was commanding; her tone of voice demanded attention. Everyone noticed. There was more to the Herald than her mark and her unusual abilities, even if she didn't always show it.

Leliana nodded slowly, and promptly left the Tavern. Before she did, she shot Josephine a smile. It was clear, even though they didn't get the answer they wanted they'd learned a lot about their young Herald. When Leliana left, a large amount of the 'townsfolk' dispersed as well. Normally, Leliana despised having more questions than answers, but Kalia had provided several key revelations to be discussed with her agents.

Eventually the Tavern fell back into its normal rhythm. The men Leliana had discreetly positioned around the Tavern began to let regular patrons back in. Iron Bull, Lace and Varric began a game of Wicked Grace, while Kalia sat on the table staring at the cards. She had a giant mug of dwarven ale, and quickly went from sober, to drunk, to asleep. After the game, Iron Bull carried her back to her cabin while Varric dragged the warhammer she made.

Solas watched the scene unfold with a practiced indifference, but internally he was brimming with excitement. With uncertainty.

Like all of them.

There was a darkness to everyone she traveled with. All of them had allowed their souls to be drenched in the blood those who opposed them. But in seeing the giant horned beast and the dwarf treat the young woman with such care, Solas realized that the light that was within her had very little to do with the mark on her hand. Solas noticed Iron Bull had a small elven woman check on Kalia. Solas recognized that the elven woman had magical talent; not anywhere near where it should be, but the aura the woman gave off proved she was capable enough.

There was something more to this Inquisition.

There was something more to Kalia.


	6. Where Your Heart Burns

Justinian 9:41 Dragon - Sera

None of this shit made any sense to Sera. As she stared out at what was left of the 'Inquisition,' she wondered how she got here. There was a blizzard about a quarter day's walk away from camp. Yesterday it had been farther away. Sera wondered how much bad luck a group could have.

Four months back the Chantry blew up and then there was a woman who walked out of somewhere with a glowing hand. Red Jenny work could be found anywhere, which meant that Sera could be found anywhere.

Although, if anyone had been looking they would have found her in Val Royeaux, like Kalia did. Well, sort of. It involved an arrow, one Sera was almost positive wouldn't hit anyone. Then it involved waiting.

Sera hated waiting, it was just nothing. No point to the current, just sitting waiting for the future to be now.

Two months ago, she got word that the Inquisition was going to be attacked while they were in Val Royeaux, so she got word to them and went back to waiting. She hated waiting. She had five hours to kill before she'd go meet the Inquisition and maybe kill something other than time. She didn't know what to do in the meantime.

So she got plastered on some piss-weak Orleasian wine. Which always sucked because whatever they snobby gits did to their wine made it take awhile to hit so by the time you'd finally start feeling something you ended up way more sauced than you'd intended. Then sure enough, when it was time to meet the Inquisitorial people she was still drunk.

Didn't matter though. The Inquisition and the Herald were plenty skilled and took out the hired goons with ease. One of them was throwing ice around because of course there's a mage. Sara struck Lord Fuckface in the...well...face and cringed a bit when the arrow went right through his mouth.

If he kept his mouth shut during a fight, he'd probably have just caught an arrow to the throat. Would have been easier for Sera to look at. Still, the arrow went straight throw the soft bits and didn't break, and there was no reason to waste a good arrow. When she pulled it out of his throat there was a bit of gurgle that almost made her gag but she swallowed it as she didn't want to meet the Herald with a mouth full of sick.

The Herald was a severe looking woman with short black hair. She was well fit, thought Sera. But probably only frigged herself off thinking about the Maker. Maybe Andraste. Sera could dream. Still the woman commanded presence, and probably wore those gloves so you couldn't see the glowing hand.

At least, that's what Sera assumed until the white-haired mage behind the woman Sera thought was the Herald introduced herself.

She was kind of plain, thought Sera. The new Herald, Kalia, was kind of plain. That's what Sera thought at first. And since she was sauced, that's what she blurted out. Awkwardly. Then Sera turned on the textbook charm and the Herald didn't seem to be too much of a knob, so she joined the Inquisition.

They were traveling to Haven, the city where the Inquisition had set up shop. Sera learned what was going on from Varric, a dwarf who was always using a bunch of words to say nothing. But she learned from Cassandra, the not-herald, the The Herald had gone and gotten the mages to help them close the big hole in the sky.

Because of course the mage chose to go get more mages.

There were probably so many mages in their base it probably looked like a fucking curtain factory, thought Sera.

While The Herald had allied with the mages, she didn't treat them any differently than regular people. The Herald treated everyone like regular people. While she definitely looked like the noble type, The Herald was anything but. She had to be reminded by the Lady Ambassador Von Arse Stick to brush her hair, stand up straight, do all the little things that a proper noble would have done.

Varric told her that 'Snowflake' wasn't sensitive about much, except her parents. He also told Sera that 'Snowflake' once tried to have it out with everyone at once, which didn't work because of course it didn't.

That's not how anything worked.

It wasn't until about six weeks ago that Sera warmed to The Herald. They had a conversation in the Tavern about the Mage-Templar bullshit and somehow elves came up. Sera, as usual, was making valid points while being as obnoxious as possible.

Sera liked to think she was a sight to see. Sera was an elf, but wasn't 'elfy' about it. She didn't like most elves she met. They were either crying about what they didn't have, or crying about what they'd lost a thousand years ago. Sera imagined what the The Herald saw; Sera's golden hair and grey eyes, only half focused due to the amount of tantervale ale they'd shared. Sera thought for a moment that she probably fucked up after saying that the mages would be better if they all sat on their hands. It was easy to forget Kalia was a mage, and The Herald; most of the time she acted like she was just a person.

Thinking she'd messed up, Sera got really quiet. Then The Herald did something she didn't expect.

She laughed. Kind of loudly. Enough to make others in the bar look around to see who'd made The Herald laugh that loud. It occurred to Sera in this moment that she'd never heard The Herald laugh that loudly. Without restraint. The Herald wasn't as prudish and tightly wound as Cassandra turned out to be, but it was now clear she was holding back most of the time. Sera realized that she was about to hit the blackout point and told The Herald that she was gonna head back to her cabin. The Herald smiled, and told Sera to call her Kalia. In that moment, Sera realized how wrong she was at first.

Sera had already been caught looking at Kalia's bum like a half-dozen times by Varric and Cassandra. All Cassandra knew how to do was scoff and look disappointed, so that's what she did. Every time Varric caught her, he smiled in a way that pissed Sera off, because she was sure it meant the dwarf wasn't saying something. But as Sera was drifting off to sleep that night she was thinking of Kalia's too white hair, and her too blue eyes.

That was all the past though. Vivid, yet abstract. Well-defined, yet functionally useless.

The present sucked.

Four days ago, The Herald took a group to the breach, and closed it. Just like that.

Well, maybe not just like that but she closed it and now the sky doesn't have a glowing green asshole in the middle of it.

When Kalia got back, she went into The Chantry for a bit, and then straight into the Tavern. Apparently Kalia hadn't been allowed to drink ale at the Circle and she'd taken a liking to it. After closing the hole in the world, Sera figured Kalia should be allowed to drink herself stupid for at least the next year. Not that it would happen.

Not that it could happen now, anyway.

Sera took a drink from her 'waterskin' that was filled with Grey Warden whiskey from Blackwall, the Grey Warden. He gave it to her after he'd found her crying behind where they were keeping the druffalo at this makeshift campsite they were in. She'd been thinking about Kalia, and how fucked up it was that Sera was wishing Kalia had been a little less noble and a little more like a noble.

The night after the Inquisition had sealed the breach, they were still drinking. As they should, thought Sera. Towards the end there everyone looked like they were ready to trip and fall on their own swords just to end the waiting.

Sera had been fairly sober. Well, she'd been drinking and was slurring a bit but nothing that would have impeded her movements. There was a more selfish, stupid version of herself that wished she'd been too wasted to do anything so she could have been carted out like so many were carted out when they attacked.

Them. The Red Templars. Templars weren't great to begin with; any time there was a Templar around, it usually meant that a mage had fucked up, or that you were about to get fucked up for being associated with mages, even if you weren't. Sera had heard about that a few times. Sera was afraid of magic in some ways, but at least mages didn't have a choice. Templars choose to be assholes, thought Sera. These Templars choose to be assholes that had glowing red rocks growing out of their bodies. They were faster than men. They were stronger than men.

Because they weren't men anymore.

Sera was paralyzed with fear the first time she saw them. Until she saw one freeze solid. The Herald was right behind her, and froze the Templar that was about to attack Sera. Kalia put her hand on Sera's shoulder for a moment, then ran ahead to help Blackwall. A few moments later, she felt something materialize around her. When a bolt of energy seemed to dissipate on her skin she realized that Kalia must have put some sort of barrier around her. Sera was immediately annoyed that Kalia had cast a spell on her, but then felt stupid for being annoyed when she saw two more energy blasts dissipate painlessly.

They'd fought for awhile. Kalia worked well with Warden Blackwall, while Sera and the Tevinter mage Dorian did their best to keep the other one from being killed. The plan was to kill Templars and aim the trebuchet. Eventually, the Inquisition was able to fire it, and cause a landslide that stopped the approaching Red Templars. It was a looking like a pretty successful strategy until the archdemon.

The Archdemon, thought Sera. That's how fucking dumb her life had become. Only twenty one years old, and already had to deal with issues stemming from two different archdemons.

Long story short? Archdemons are old gods, or Tevinter dragons, or whatever. The sleep underground in prisons until Darkspawn, basically demon dragon worshippers, wake one up and fuck shit up until a Warden kills one.

At first, Sera was happy that they had a Warden with them. But there was fear in everyone's eyes when the archdemon destroyed the trebuchet, including his. Which was of no comfort to anyone. Kalia, Sera, Blackwall and Dorian made their way to The Chantry, as Commander Cullen had called a retreat to the largest building in the town. On the way, Kalia insisted on helping everyone she could.

Which was really fucking annoying at first until Sera realized what was actually happening. There was an archdemon flying around above head raining down death and Kalia was risking her hide, the only hide that could seal rifts and close breaches, to save ordinary people. Kalia saved a Templar, one of the good ones who worked for the Inquisition. She saved Flissa, the bartender from falling beam in the burning bar.

Everything was on fire. There was a trail of alcohol stemming from the alchemists workshop that was going to blow if someone didn't put it out. Kalia seemed to summon a snow flurry out of nowhere, and ran into it. Sera's heart dropped for the first time that night, but only for a moment as the storm dissipated to find Kalia shielding two people from the blizzard she'd summoned to put the fire out before the hut exploded. Sera noticed that Kalia hadn't shielded herself, and was covered with sleet and ice. Her too blue eyes now had a ring of grey around the center, but only for a moment. She shook her head and icicles and sleet slid off of her like a wet mabari hound.

Sera would have laughed if there wasn't so much screaming going on around them.

Eventually there was no one left to save, and Sera realized that she'd seen Kalia save almost everyone she'd been introduced to. Sera told Kalia that we'd saved them all, to which Kalia used a small smile as a reply. There wasn't enough light in the smile, thought Sera. But the majority of the light right now was being provided by burning buildings, so maybe it wasn't the time for celebrating small victories.

That led them to the Chantry, which led them to Commander Cullen, Iron Bull, and the boy who tried to warn them about the Red Templars. There was also Chancellor Rodrick, the Chantry prick who ironically saved the day by informing them that there was a conveniently placed passage through the bottom of the Chantry that could lead them all to safety.

Except apparently The Herald, The Warden, and The Qunari, who'd volunteered to stay as a distraction team. The weird boy talked like an idiot but told them that the leader of the Red Templars, The Elder One, was only interested in Kalia.

Because she's fucking stupid, Kalia said she'd give her life for these people she barely knew. The Commander tried to say something encouraging, but the man could only mutter a bit before Kalia gestured to Iron Bull and Blackwall to head out. When Sera ran after them, Kalia turned around with her eyes wide. There was a brief discussion.

"Sera," said Kalia. "I can't ask…"

"You're not asking anything," said Sera, checking her quiver.

"Sera, no. I can't…"

"Fuck you, I'm coming."

Very brief conversation.

Kalia went over to Iron Bull for a moment. Sera originally thought it was so they could talk strategy. Somehow Blackwall had acquired a chainmail tunic that fit Sera, but she didn't want it. Kalia made it clear Sera wasn't going with them if she wasn't wearing it.

Sera looked daft in a chainmail tunic and yellow leathers, but archdemons are really concerned with fashion. After some killing some more Red Templars, Sera saw that Iron Bull had the trebuchet pointed in the right direction. Now the plan was simple. Use trebuchet to cause another avalanche, bury Haven in snow since everyone will have evacuated through the secret passage, which kills the Red Templars and prevents the archdemon from eating us. Lastly, hopefully outrun the avalanche to the Chantry, through the secret passage to safety.

Then liquor. Literally all of the liquor.

When the archdemon began to circle above, Sera heard Kalia order Blackwall to run. Which didn't make sense as they should all run together, right? Then Sera saw Kalia turn to her, with a face that highlighted her intentions. Kalia planned to stay, to be a distraction for them. Sera began to charge at the young, stupid, noble woman when she felt herself lifted off the ground.

"Sorry Imp," replied Iron Bull.

The giant qunari had lifted her right off the ground. Sera once had a dream about a female qunari doing something similar but this was different. Iron Bull had the wrong bits, and he was running with her on his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. She was kicking and screaming and looking back to see the archdemon and The Elder One descend on the spot where Sera knew Kalia and the trebuchet were.

A few moments later, the doors to the Chantry closed, with Kalia on the wrong side of them.

A few moments after that, Iron Bull was about a dozen paces back from Blackwall in the escape tunnel under the Chantry. Sera heard the rumble, and fell still.

Actually, she went limp. She knew what it meant.

It meant one of two things. Either Kalia had died, and the archdemon and Red Templars were assaulting the Chantry. Or Kalia had launched the trebuchet, caused an avalanche, and died.

That's what Heralds do right? They save the world and then The Maker calls them home? Piss poor job. Shitty life that must be.

All of that was two days ago. Kalia sacrificed herself to save these people, thought Sera, and all they've done is bicker about how they can't do anything without her. Kalia was only a few years older than Sera, and the two of them were much younger than everyone else around. Sera wondered what it had been about Kalia that made the Inquisition need her the way they did. Yeah, she had the mark and she glowed and all that, but it was more than that. Kalia didn't get to involved in the day to day decisions, but when she said something it happened. Mostly because she went out and did it herself. That is drive. That is conviction.

That was drive. That was conviction.

That was what they no longer had.

Iron Bull had come by each day to drop off a dozen bottles of ale. Sera had forgiven him; she realized that's what Kalia was talking to him about before they ran out to aim the trebuchet. She'd also learned from Blackwall that the chainmail tunic she'd been given had been made by Kalia herself, which was why it fit her so well. Sera liked to think it meant Kalia had been studying her form as much as she'd been studying her's, but knew that was dumb now.

For many reasons.

At least, it felt dumb. Until there was chatter. Rumblings, louder and louder. Sara was slightly buzzed but not impaired in any way. She grabbed her bow in case there was trouble. When she got to the edge of the gate, she saw what the commotion was. Commander Cullen had run ahead, barking out orders for all of the healers and mages to make themselves available immediately. It was unusual for him to be out in the cold in just a tunic. That's when she saw a small search party, being led back to the camp by Cassandra, who also was not dressed warm enough for how cold it was.

Then she saw Iron Bull, and the true reason for all of the commotion. In his arms was a bundle of coats, including Cassandra's and Cullen's. There was a mass of white hair sticking out of the top of the bundle, and a small pair of boots sticking out of the bottom.

As Iron Bull walked past Sera, she saw that Kalia was awake, but her eyes were unfocused. She was mumbling something, over and over again in a language that didn't make sense. But she'd survived. Apparently she spent two days in a blizzard.

None of this shit made sense to Sera. As she looked around at what was left of the 'Inquisition,' she wondered why it took her so long to get here. Here's a group that's trying to make things simple and peaceful and profitable again. Sera wondered how much good luck a group could have.


End file.
